La véritable histoire d'Elya Wood
by Sandaris
Summary: [Dofus] OS.  Ecrite pour un concours, voila l'histoire d'Elya Wood, gardienne du temple Eniripsa.


Titre : La véritable histoire d'Elya Wood

Auteur : Sandaris

Genre : humour je crois

Rating : K

Disclamers : Les classes et quelques autres trucs appartiennent à Ankama, tout comme le jeu Dofus.

NDA : Cette histoire a été écrite pour un concours dont le thème était : « Choisissez l'un des Douze gardiens de Temples de classe, imaginez sa vie de sa naissance a sa situation actuelle, pourquoi et comment a-t-il réussi a obtenir ce poste tant convoité ? ».

* * *

**La véritable histoire d'Elya Wood **

"Bonjour, je suis Elya Wood, j'ai besoin de manger un champignon pour redonner un peu de couleur à mes ailes."

Haha, s'ils savaient à quoi servent réellement ces champignons...

Quoi ? Vous voulez connaître l'histoire de ma vie ? Eh bien, pourquoi pas.

Je suis née dans une famille heureuse, mes parents m'adoraient, j'étais leur trésor. Mes premières années se passèrent donc à merveille.

Jusqu'au moment où j'eus l'âge de commencer l'apprentissage.

Dès le premier jour, les eniripsas me détestèrent : "Bouh ! t'es trop grande !", "Sang de iop !", "Monstre !"...

Je les ignorais, je suis parfaite, c'est eux les nains difformes. D'ailleurs, les autres m'acceptèrent sans difficulté, surtout les iops.

A part ça, les études me passionnaient, je retenais tout et j'étais toujours en quête de plus d'informations, de techniques et de recettes secrètes. J'étais la meilleure en alchimie, soin et protection. L'eniripsa idéale quoi.

Je m'entraînais énormément vu que je suivais les iops qui se battaient énormément. Mais ces ingrats ne prêtaient pas la moindre attention à mes dons. Je recevais à peine un "grumpf" pour mes superbes soins avant de les voir bondir à nouveau dans la mêlée.

Ils me lassaient, la grande Elya Wood méritait mieux !

Enfin, les années passèrent, et nous fûmes regroupés par classe.

Je fis une grande découverte : préparés convenablement, certains champignons, très répandus dans la région, entraînaient une dépendance immédiate si on en consommait une dose suffisante. Je remercie d'ailleurs la gamine qui a servi à mes nombreux tests pour trouver le dosage idéal. Teha Chicks, si t'es encore de ce monde, merci.

Pour voir à quoi pouvait me servir cette dépendance et mon nouvel ascendant sur mes victimes, mes connaissances parmis les iops firent d'excellents cobayes, ils avalaient n'importe quoi pourvu que ça ait le goût de bière. J'étais la seule à savoir comment préparer les champis, donc ils exécutaient n'importe lequel de mes ordres pour recevoir leur ration...

Je n'expliquerai rien de plus. De toute façon, cela fait partie des choses que vous devriez connaître en tant que représentant des Eniripsa.

D'ailleurs, c'est à peu près à cette époque que les autres enis, ces crétins, commencèrent leur petit manège : alors que d'habitude ils se moquaient de moi et m'évitaient, dès que les évaluations mensuelles approchaient, ces nains venaient me voir en rampant presque "Oh salut Elya, hum ça va ? Dis euh, je me demandais, vu que tu es vraiment douée, tu n'as pas un truc pour moi pour que je réussisse les tests ? J'ai trop de mal à faire un mot de regen correct..." ou un soin honorable, ou un mot de jouvence, ou de prévention... Ca ne m'étonnait même pas de la part de ces minables.

Alors je les faisais payer. Une centaine de ceintures chacun. Des ceintures de chance, les plus solides. Pour eux c'était inutile, ils n'avaient jamais réfléchi à ce qu'on pouvait en faire. Ils n'avaient même sûrement jamais réfléchi tout court.

S'ils osaient me demander à quoi cela me servait, j'arguais que j'en faisais collection, et ils repartaient, tout contents avec un parchemin permettant de devenir un peu plus intelligent. Une recette de mon invention d'ailleurs, hahaha...

Un matin, à quelques jours de la fin de notre apprentissage, avant la remise d'aura, je les vis parler entre elles.

Elles étaient tout excitées ces petites oies : "Et si nous créions un temple en l'honneur d'Eniripsa ?" "Oh oui oui oui !" "Nous pourrions conseiller et aider les plus jeunes !!".

Un véritable concert de gloussement. Comment des enies pouvaient-elles se conduire de manière aussi ridicule ? Elles me dégoûtaient. Comme si il était nécessaire de montrer son nombril pour être acceptée.

Le soir même, je contactais autant de iops que possible. Je les réunis à l'orée d'un bois pour leur donner mes instructions.

Et au matin, tout était fini, j'avais un temple rien qu'à moi. Bon, bien sûr, son architecture était plutôt simple, les iops ne comprenant que le concept de "pose cette grosse pierre sur celle là". Mais qu'importe, ça me suffisait.

J'insistais auprès du premier Conseiller de Sa Majesté jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et accepte d'organiser une inauguration en présence du roi.

Le souverain fut enchanté. En plus d'être la plus brillante eniripsa jamais née sur ses terres, je faisais preuve d'une immense générosité, il me nomma immédiatement gardienne du temple d'Eniripsa.

Hahaha ! Je rayonnais de bonheur, on reconnaissait enfin mes talents. Et je voyais le groupe des idiotes pleurant à quelques mètres -de joie, penseraient les passants-, le temps de ma consécration était venu.

Et parce qu'une personne aussi bienveillante et dévouée aux siens que moi méritait bien un geste de la part de notre beau pays, les tailleurs et bijoutiers du roi confectionneraient une panoplie à mon nom.

"C'est trop d'honneur Votre Majesté, je ne peux accepter". Et j'acceptais. J'en suffoquais presque de bonheur.

La grande Elya Wood, moi, avait gagné.

Enfin, presque.

Il me reste encore un projet à achever.

J'amasse toujours les ceintures de chance au cuir si résistant, j'en aurais bientôt assez...

Je continue aussi à recevoir des nabots pleurnichards. Je leur soutire des champignons sous prétexte de colorer mes ailes avec. Et la moitié d'entre eux, ils se croient toujours plus malins, tient à m'expliquer que ça n'est pas le plus efficace. Alors je les regarde par au dessus, de toute la force de mon mépris : "Vous dites n'importe quoi !" et je les vois se faire encore plus petits qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

Je hais les enis. Je les détruirai tous.

Mon plan est parfait, il me suffira d'attacher ensemble toutes mes ceintures pour en faire une immense, une gigantesque, puis d'entourer le village avec, une fois la nuit tombée. Et là, mon armée de iops drogués aux champignons serrera et serrera la ceinture jusqu'a ce que tout le monde soit broyé.

J'arriverai ensuite et je sauverai ceux qui m'ont respectée, ils m'aimeront encore plus. Haha ! Tout le monde m'adorera et je serai ...

Je repris d'un coup mon doux sourire bienveillant en voyant quelqu'un entrer dans le temple.

"Bonjour, je suis Elya Wood, j'ai besoin de manger un champignon pour redonner un peu de couleur à mes ailes..."


End file.
